


birds of a feather

by mimiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, tokyo training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: Before Daichi leaves the Tokyo Training Camp, Kuroo and Bokuto have something important they need to tell him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 253





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> i promised jenn and airy i would write something based off this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/fakeanimeboi/status/1229167539428581381?s=21

In the night air of Tokyo, the three of them sat in the grass in what had become their usual routine. Daichi hunches forward, laughing himself to tears as Bokuto tells another story about the shenanigans he and Kuroo have gotten up to. In the beginning, Daichi felt a little left out, a little behind. He missed so much of what the other captains already had with each other. But, thanks to Kuroo, he was quickly brought in and accepted. And Bokuto didn’t mind bringing him up to speed, although Kuroo would appreciate it if he left out a few of the more embarrassing details. 

“I can't believe you did that,” Daichi says to Kuroo, who is covering his face with his hands. 

“Bo, why’d you have to tell him that! Now he’ll never fall madly in love with me!” Kuroo whines. 

Bokuto laughs loudly and slaps him on the back. “Hey, if he can’t love you at your worst, then...however that saying goes.”

Daichi laughs harder, and so does Kuroo, until they are all laughing at each other for how hard they are laughing. This is how they ended every night, sitting around talking and laughing, occasionally playing cards. 

“I’m gonna miss this,” Daichi sighs once the laughter has died down. “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other, engaging in a silent conversation largely reliant on facial expressions. Bokuto nudges Kuroo with his knee, and Kuroo finally speaks up. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna miss you too. Maybe you can come back and visit some time?”

“Yeah?” Daichi asks, perking up. 

“You can stay with me!” Bokuto says excitedly. 

“Or me,” Kuroo says, elbowing Bokuto in the side. 

Daichi hums, thinking it over. It might be hard during the school year, but after graduation, he could probably do it. 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds nice.”

Daichi didn’t know why he was blushing. They were just being nice, inviting him out because he was their new friend. 

“Ya now, Sa—Daichi,” Kuroo starts to say, his voice wavering in the slightest. “I—We—Um, well—“

Just then, they all hear a loud crash, some yelling, followed by Suga calling out Daichi’s name. 

“Be right there!” Daichi shouts back. He sighs and shakes his head. “Those damn kids always getting in trouble. What were you gonna say?”

“Uh, nothing!” Kuroo says quickly. ”Just that the next time we see you in Tokyo, it better be at Nationals!” 

Something seems a little off, but Daichi figures it’s because he got interrupted before he tried to say something snarky. 

“Yeah, it damn well better be,” Daichi grins, before standing up and stretching. “I better go make sure they haven’t broken something valuable. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Bokuto and Kuroo wave and say goodnight, watching as Daichi heads towards where his team has been rooming for the week. Once he’s gone and out of earshot, Bokuto smacks Kuroo on the arm. 

“Ow! Hey!” Kuroo shouts at him. 

“What was that! I thought you said tonight we were gonna tell him!” Bokuto shoots back. 

“I didn’t see you saying anything!”

“Well—that’s because this was your plan! I was just following your lead!”

“I could’ve used some help, I made myself look like a total loser. And that story you told him didn’t help!”

Kuroo groans and lays back on the grass, staring up at the few visible stars in the city sky. Bokuto leans down next to him and perks his head on his hand. 

“I don’t know, I think he liked it. I think he likes you,” Bokuto says reassuringly. 

Kuroo smiles and pats him on the knee. 

“I think he likes you too.”

“Yeah? That’s cuz I’m awesome!” Bokuto cheers. 

They stare at the sky a little longer in silence. It was a warm summer night, but the cool breeze made it bearable. Without all their rambunctious laughing, they could hear the sounds of the cicadas in the trees. 

“It’s his last night here,” Bokuto reminds him. 

“Yeah, I know,” Kuroo sighs. 

“We should go tell him.”

“Mhm.”

Neither of them make any move to get up until they are both called in for lights out. 

“Tomorrow?” Kuroo asks half-heartedly. 

“Yeah...before he gets on the bus,” Bokuto says, attempting to be enthusiastic. But they both knew how apprehensive they both were, and weren’t entirely convinced any confessions would be happening tomorrow. 

As Kuroo lies on his futon, the rest of his team long since asleep, he keeps thinking about Daichi. He can’t fall asleep, too nervous and full of regret for all the things left unsaid. Earlier tonight would have been perfect, they were all there, the mood was right. But he chickened out, and so did Bokuto. If they didn’t do it tonight, he knew they wouldn’t do it all. 

Quickly, Kuroo grabbed his phone and shot Bokuto a quick text to meet him in the courtyard. He grabbed his shoes and tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to invoke the wrath of a sleepy Yaku. Bokuto unsurprisingly was waiting for him in the courtyard, clearly having had trouble falling asleep as well. 

“We have to tell him, now,” Kuroo says. 

“Now? It’s like, 2 in the morning,” Bokuto replies, but he doesn’t say no. “Where’s his team staying anyway?”

“Uhh.” Kuroo looks around, trying to remember which set of windows was Karasuno’s. “I think it’s that one.”

Bokuto looks to where he’s pointing. “That’s like, the second floor.”

“What are we gonna do? I already texted him but he didn’t respond so he’s probably sleeping.”

Bokuto brought his hand to his chin, deep in thought. 

“We’ll have to climb up.”

Kuroo blinks at him. 

“Huh?”

“Come on, it’s romantic! Like that princess story.”

“Rapunzel?”

“Yeah! Come on dude, you wanna tell him, right?” Bokuto puts his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, looking at him head on. 

Kuroo puts his hands over Bokuto’s and nods. 

“You’re right, let's do this.”

Bokuto whoops for joy, before quickly being shushed by Kuroo to keep it down so they don’t get caught. They make their way over to the window they’re pretty sure belongs to the room Daichi is staying in. 

“Bo, lift me up,” Kuroo motions to him. 

“What? I wanna go up first!” Bokuto pouts. 

“But you’re so much stronger than me! Unless of course, you aren’t.”

Kuroo knows that’s enough to get him, and tries to hide his grin when Bokuto bends down so Kuroo can get on his shoulders. 

“Don’t drop me!” Kuroo whispers harshly. 

“You better tell him, then!”

When he’s up, Kuroo can barely see into the room. Luckily, he can tell even in the darkness that it’s Karasuno’s and so they won’t have to spend the whole night searching around. Kuroo pulls out his phone and calls Daichi’s phone, hoping it’ll be enough to wake him up. After a few rings he can see movement, and a very sleepy, very cute Daichi answers his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, come to the window,” Kuroo tells him. 

There’s a pause as Daichi’s sleep muddled brain tries to make sense of reality again. 

“What?”

“Come to the window.”

When Daichi looks over, Kuroo gives him an excited wave. 

“Jesus…”

Daichi hangs up and carefully gets out of his futon and tiptoes around sleeping teammates. He tries to open the window more, which is cracked open to let in a breeze, but when he does it makes a loud creaking noise. He slowly gets it to about halfway open so that he can stick his head out and look down to see how Kuroo is up so high. Bokuto waves at him enthusiastically, almost tipping Kuroo and himself over. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Daichi asks in a loud whisper. 

“We have something important to tell you!” Bokuto whispers back. 

“And this couldn’t wait until morning?”

“Well,” Kuroo says quietly, “we were gonna tell you earlier but we—I—freaked out.”

Daichi looks at him curiously. 

“So that’s why you were acting weird. What is it that’s so important it couldn’t wait?” he asks. 

Kuroo swallows a lump in his throat, he can feel sweat dripping down his neck and back. 

“Well…”

Bokuto pinches his thigh. 

“Ok, ok!” Kuroo sighs and looks at Daichi. He leaves one hand on the windowsill for support, but uses the other to take Daichi’s hand, also for support. 

“We really like you, Daichi,” Kuroo says. 

“I—“ Daichi falters, his face heating up quickly. “I like you guys, too.”

“No, but like, we really, really like you. Like, not just as a friend,” Kuroo explains. 

“Like as more than friends!” Bokuto adds to clarify, just in case. 

Daichi looks between both of them, almost like a deer caught in headlights. 

“You...both do?” he asks quietly. 

“Yeah. We like each other too, if it helps,” Kuroo chuckles. 

After a beat Daichi leans his head down. 

“Oh thank god. I’ve had a crush on both of you and I was worried I’d have to choose.”

“Wait, really?” Kuroo asks, far too loudly, and Daichi has to shush him. Daichi looks behind him to see if anyone’s woken up before looking back into Kuroo’s eyes, a shy smile on his face. 

“Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you right now?” Kuroo asks, quieter this time. 

Daichi smiles and leans forward, using his free hand to cup Kuroo’s face. 

“Hey, hey! What about me!” Bokuto whines from below. 

Kuroo and Daichi laugh quietly, exchanging a quick glance. 

“I’ll be right down, but then we all have to go to bed, seriously,” Daichi tells them with a big grin. 

Kuroo steals one more kiss before letting him go, and Bokuto brings him back down. 

“No fair, you got two kisses before I even got one!” Bokuto pouts. 

“You can have the next two!” Kuroo promises. “Besides, think of how he feels, we’ve kissed each other way more than just two times.”

Bokuto’s eyes go comically wide. 

“You’re right! Poor Daichi…” A wicked smile creeps on to Bokuto’s face. “I guess we’re gonna have to kiss him a lot more, to even the stats.”

Kuroo grins back at him. 

“I like the way you think.”

When Daichi makes his way down to them, Kuroo and Bokuro are smiling brightly and look up to no good. It should concern him. Instead, he smiles back, excited and ready to be apart of any shenanigans these two have in mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> what more shenanigans are the three of them gonna get up to now...
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it! and if you did, let me know with kudos/comments!


End file.
